1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf score display device for a golf player for inputting his stroke number every stroke on the green and displaying the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a golf player records his stroke number on a prescribed paper every hole, to calculate the total every round. However, he may forget his stroke number, and it takes time to calculate the total.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional mechanical counter 60 for calculating the stroke number every hole. The golf player wears this counter 60 on the wrist and pushes its button every stroke, so that the counter 60 displays the stroke number. This mechanical counter 60 is reset every hole. No total of the round is displayed.